


Too cute

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Sometimes Alec is too cute for Magnus to handle
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 139





	Too cute

“And then Jace stormed in,” said Alec, who was telling Magnus about his day and he was pretty upset because Jace decided to waltz in and ruin his progress working. He was doing well, but then his Parabatai came in and was just being annoying. So, after coming back, Alec needed to tell all about it to his boyfriend.  _ He was going to understand him!  _ Alec clasped his hands together, Magnus shaking his head and he just shook his head as well. “I know, right? I mean how dares he,” whined Alec. “And then I couldn’t finish what I have planned to finish by today,” he said and then bit his lip. “I mean I’ll still be able to finish by the deadline, but still, it’s annoying.”

“Very, shame on him,” said Magnus, but wasn’t really listening to Alec. It wasn’t his fault - he was paying attention to how adorable Alexander was being when he was annoyed like this. Grumpy Alexander was adorable as hell and he couldn’t stop smiling, putting on a serious look on his face because he could tell that whatever happened was serious. “You’re totally right,” said Magnus, hoping that he wasn’t going to say something too out there.

“I know!” said Alec and then just leaned back and pressed his lips together. “And it was again something to do with Clary,” groaned Alec and then crossed his arms on top of his chest.”Nothing serious, he just wanted some dating advice and I really couldn’t be bothered to give one,” said Alec and then pouted cutely.  _ Oh, that pout was too adorable. Magnus wanted to kiss the pout away and he sighed happily.  _ “And you know what happened when I didn’t want to help him?”

“Mmm?” asked Alec.

“He got mad at me,” said Alec and then rolled his eyes. “Well, excuse me for trying to be responsible and try to do my job properly,” he said and then placed his hands on top of his sides. “Unlike for some people I actually make sure to finish my job before I start nagging someone with my personal problems,” said Alec and then frowned.  _ His cheeks were red a little bit, so, so cute.  _ Magnus couldn’t stop smiling, he was too cute.

“You’re completely right,” said Magnus and Alec nodded.

“I know, right?” asked Alec and then he glanced down. “My Parabatai takes me for granted,” whined Alec, but didn’t really mean it. Of course Jace cared for him, he knew all of that, but at the time being he was being whiny. He was at work whole day and he was glad that he was finally home to tell Magnus all about it. “I’m so glad I have you, you’re the best. I love you so much, Magnus,” said Alec and the warlock finally snapped out of it -  _ wait, what was going on?  _ Suddenly declaring love?

“I love you too?”

“I know, he’s just an ass,” said Alec and then nodded.  _ Magnus narrowed his eyes, who was ‘he’? _

“Who?” blurted Magnus and Alec’s jaw dropped - huh?! He was just telling Magnus about what kind of a traitor his Parabatai was and Magnus was now asking him who?! Alec pressed his lips together and Magnus laughed nervously.

“You didn’t hear me talk about Jace now?” asked Alec and Magnus glanced down. Alec pressed his lips together and he was even more grumpy now. He was completely ignored! He sighed sadly and then looked around. “I’m being taken for granted again,” he said and Magnus laughed softly because he knew that Alec was being dramatic on purpose - which he was!

“That’s not true!”

“It is!”

“Alexander, I never take you for granted,” said Magnus.

“You just did, why didn’t you listen to me? Am I annoying?”

“No, you were being too adorable, I couldn’t focus on what you were saying,” said Magnus and Alec wanted to say something, but then his voice trailed off and he just glanced down, his cheeks red and Magnus chuckled. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, but it’s the truth. Your pout is the cutest thing ever and I couldn't focus at all.”

“What the-”

“It’s true, you’re being too cute, darling, you can’t hold it against me,” said Magnus and winked. Alec sighed and he eventually smiled, nodding. 

“I’m not, Jace pissed me off, that’s all,” said Alec and Magnus signed him to closer, tapping on his legs and signed Alec to sit into his lap. The hunter smiled and slowly straddled Magnus’ legs, the warlock’s arms going around his waist and he pulled him closer. Alec leaned down and placed a kiss upon Alec’s lips and he got a kiss back, Magnus then leaned up and pressed a kiss upon Alec’s forehead.

“I’m present now, tell me all about it,” said Magnus and Alec chuckled and then huffed under his breath. It didn’t matter anymore, he was too happy to be like that close to Magnus.

“Doesn’t matter anymore,” said Alec. “Better yet, kiss me again and I’ll forget all about it,” said Alec and Magnus chuckled.

“You’ve got yourself a deal, angel,” said Magnus and pulled Alec down for another kiss. 


End file.
